Estudio en vivo
by alicenocturndreams
Summary: CuandoIruka y Kakashison selecionados para ir a buscar a Jiraiya por ordenes de el tercero ninguno de los dos pensaron que acabarian asi,aunque con esa manera tan opuesta de ser segun varios solo demuestran su tension sexual. Parte del reto de la comunidad KakaIruKaka de facebook!


Buenas Noches! despues de Años de no escribir he vuelto, y por algo muy especial, que es por lo que todas comezamos a escribir: querer hacer crecer nuestro fandom. Esta es un nuevo fandom del que escribo aunque he estado eamorada de ya casi diez años atras

estoy en un concurso dentro de la Cominidad kakairukaka, llamado Olimpiadas Kakairukaka y son bienvenidas u bienvenidos a unirsenos!

Mi deber era crear una historia donde Jiraiya los usara de maniquies para poder pasar el bloqueo, esto es lo que consegui.

* * *

Estudio en vivo.

Iruka no entendía qué estaba haciendo él allí. Sí, cierto, era un ninja sensor, y uno de los buenos, pero era joven y todavía le quedaban cosas por aprender. Había ninjas sensores mejores que él y, sobre todo, que ya habían trabajado con el legendario Hatake Kakashi. Pero por algún motivo, Sandaime-sama había decidido que el gran ninja copia y él debían hacer equipo en esta misión.

Kakashi, por su parte, tenía la impresión de que el karma había estado esperando pacientemente por devolverle con esa justicia cósmica tan propia de él alguno de sus comentarios condescendientes. Aunque también podría por ser todas las veces que le tomó el pelo a Gai, dejando que un clon de sombra compitiese por él con el maestro de taijutsu, o quizás por ser un inepto para con los sentimientos de los demás. También podría sumar puntos el hecho de haber llevado aquello de intimar con la hija del yakuza Cuya localización necesitaba a la cama ¡pero es que aquél sake era demasiado fuerte!

Sea como fuese, Sandaime-sama le había encargado ir en busca de Jiraiya-sama, puesto que necesitaba ayuda con unos pergaminos muy antiguos y el ermitaño pervertido hacía oídos sordos a cualquier mensaje que le hubiera podido llegar. O eso, o alguien estaba interceptando mensajes de Konoha, así que en fuese de un modo u otro, era necesario un grupo reducido de ninjas que pasase desapercibido, a poder ser formado por grandes habilidades en la batalla y un sensor que guiase al equipo, puesto que la última vez que Jiraiya-sama fue visto acababa de abandonar uno de los baños termales más famosos del País del fuego; en dirección este, según les habían dicho. Al parecer, el viejo Sannin se dirigía al límite entre el País del Fuego y el País de la Niebla; quién sabe para qué.

Hasta ahí todo bien, todo normal. El problema fue cuando entró en el despacho un muchacho más joven que él, ¿18 años, quizás? Umino Iruka era el sensor que Hokage-sama había escogido para acompañarle en esta misión. Y Kakashi sabía que se había buscado él solito el hecho de que ningún sensor en su sano juicio quisiera trabajar con él. Cierto, era un buen ninja y siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus camaradas. Pero era una terrible compañía. Sus comentarios solían ser o muy cortantes o muy condescendientes y la gente terminaba por no soportar su presencia. Quizás el que de toda una villa llena de ninjas majaderos sólo Gai fuese él único que acostumbrara a acompañarle –Asuma, en ocasiones- debería haberle dado una pista de su carácter de mierda, pero ah, qué más da ya…

Ahora le habían encasquetado a un novato que se había convertido en chunnin a una edad ridícula, lo cual se traducía en torpeza o estupidez, las dos cosas que más le facilitaba al enemigo poder matarte. Y para colmo era uno que no llevaba bien aquello de que le mandaran. Kakashi suspiró.

Iruka enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquél hombre? Vale, quizás haberle dicho a la cara que ser considerado un buen ninja no le daba derecho a comportarse como un imbécil no había sido su mejor carta de presentación. Pero ese "¿en serio?" que prácticamente suspiró con resignación en cuanto terminó de inspeccionarlo de arriba abajo destruyó cualquier filtro de educación que pudiese tener el cerebro de Iruka.

Definitivamente, este iba a ser un largo viaje, pensaron ambos mientras saltaban de un árbol a otro, Kakashi siempre al tanto de los movimientos del más joven, que de momento y casi por inercia había esquivado varios troncos podridos a punto de caer ante cualquier peso añadido, que bien podrían haber hecho caer hasta el más ágil ninja. No era la gran cosa, pero al menos Kakashi sabía que la habilidad sensorial del chunnin era muy buena.

Lo único que parecía avanzar en esa misión era la frustración de Hatake y las ganas de jamás, ¡jamás! En lo que restaba de su existencia hacer una misión con el de parte del chunnin (otro sensor a la lista de "nunca trabajare con Hatake Kakashi de nuevo por el bien de mi salud física y mental").

Cuando llegaron al onsen donde fue visto por última vez el Sannin de los sapos, se toparon con nada: el lugar era muy famoso y ya estaba acostumbrado a las idas y venidas de personas, incluidos ninjas, nadie ve nada, nadie escucha nada y mucho menos recuerdan.

El sondeo rápido del sensor no arrojo nada inusual entre el chakra de los huéspedes, pidieron habitación para ver si en alguna conversación de pasillo lograban más datos; sin embargo la única persona que quiso hablar con ellos era una camarera a la que casi pierden gracias al jounnin y su amigable manera de ser ( recordarle a la fantástica leyenda ninja copy, que no importa lo exótico que llegue a ser su cabello o lo imponente de su presencia, al hablar con la chica que discretamente están interrogando debe parecer mínimamente interesado en ella y no solo en los mirones que rondan el lugar y el aspecto de los mismos)

¡Disculpa!, perdónanos a mi superior- exclamó, enojado o el o no eso no borraba ese hecho, si esa chica se iba perderían la única fuente de información que habían conseguido, sin contar la vergüenza de ser echado de uno de los onsen más reconocido –como notaras, venimos de un largo viaje y la amabilidad se vuelve algo corta en esos casos- intento justificar el chunnin mientras se ruborizaba y rascaba su cicatriz característica, luciendo bastante pueril en la opinión del otro hombre, y sí la palabra encantador resonó en lo más profundo de su mente, él la ignoro.

La chica viéndose bastante desarmada ante la sonrisa franca y un carácter más acogedor (y una buena apariencia, claramente más visible) logro darles un poco de información útil: la dueña del onsen al ver que semejante hombre era un mirón, y por desgracia un cliente, ideo un plan para quitárselo de encima, sin tener que correrlo vergonzosamente, diciéndole que si lo que buscaba era belleza debía ir al onsen de su hermano ( el cual distaba mucho de eso, el lugar por lo que sabía estaba casi en ruinas ). Como despedida la chica les dio las indicaciones para llegar y los vio partir quizá un poco anhelante que ese hermoso chico moreno volteara a verla antes de irse.

Más avanzado el camino en un tenso silencio, desde la posada, Hatake parecía verdaderamente insultado ante el hecho que la camarera no hubiera hablado con él y si cantado como un pajarito ante una miradilla de cachorro de el

En realidad ¿siempre tienes que ser así?- dijo en su tono condescendiente

¿A qué se refiere? – le vio extrañado, silencio desde la posada y ahora sale con una pregunta de la nada como si hubieran platicado todo el camino.

Así: todo sonrisas y rubor, como si fuera aún más mocoso de lo que ya es ante las demás personas que ignoran su mal carácter y torpeza, como si siempre

posara la imagen de cachorrillo que le diré no sirve en el camino shinobi- termino el otro con su único ojo visible observándole fijamente con hastió. Iruka se veía molesto y lo que seguía, resoplo pues no importa lo grosero que es mayor estuviera siendo no ganaría nada peleando a gritos y mucho menos físicamente

Hatake-san no sé qué opinión se ha formado de mí, pero no. No es una pose, mi mal carácter, es una respuesta por lo menos cuando se trata de usted a su trato tan repelente, soy una persona educada y bastante empática como pensé ya habíamos caído en cuenta en la anterior misión que compartimos, y eso no está mal , solo es una manera diferente de ver el camino de un shinobi, usted es bueno en sus habilidades, yo lo soy en las mías y juntos servimos a Konoha, lo que nos lleva a donde ahora estamos- le contesto esperando dejar zanjado el tema mientras le mostraba que habían llegado a un claro y al final de este se veía un lugar señalado como onsen a todas vistas destartalado, justo lo que buscaban

cierto usted es un sensor y debería usar ese don para ahorrarnos el llegar ahí y que nuestro objetivo no este, aunque sinceramente no sé qué pueda usted ofrecer más que su habilidad sensorial, yo no lo veo enseñando a pre-gennin y no garantizaría su habilidad- pico

¡que gracioso!- murmuro hincado en el piso intentado identificar los chakras alrededor...ahí estaba: un chakra alto pero contenido, no gozaba de ver estado en presencia de los Sannin alguna vez para reconocer exactamente su chakra pero era un buen indicio.

Notaron que tan venidos a menos eran esos baños al estar más cerca del lugar: pintura, cambio de algunas tejas y demás indicios físicos, aparte estaba el factor humano: con su muy servicial anfitrión, quien apenas verlos llegar les dio una habitación, les dijo los horarios de la comida y los llevo al cuarto para dejarlos alistándose para pasar a las termas. Ni siquiera pudieron replicar, dios, la velocidad de ese regordete hombre no era normal.

Y al llegar a las termas pensaron que su periplo había llegado a su fin, pues Iruka sintió el chakra de ese hombre como el que había llamado su atención y Hatake se lo confirmo

Jiraiya- sama, el Hokage ha mandado por usted- le dijo al hombre que despreocupado se encontraba sumergido con los ojos cerrados en una apariencia de completa paz

Kakashi-kun, hace un tiempo que no sabía de ti, desde esa firma de autógrafos por el "Icha- Icha 30", y quien es el jovencito que te acompaña, estas en edad de probar variedad pero traerlo desde ya a las termas, ¿hace cuánto que salen? – abrió los ojos al saludar con una sonrisa a su conocido, sin mortificarse por la cara de indignación que puso el más joven en la habitación, y que el ninja copy ignoro

¡JIRAIYA-SAMA!- exclamo el moreno, era un Sannin pero ni de él aceptaría una broma tan inapropiada – ¡Sandaime nos mandó por usted pues necesita su ayuda con unos pergaminos de sellado que están actualmente en la aldea!- expuso desde ya la misión y lo único que hizo fue hacer reír al Sannin.

En serio, mi maestro ya está chocheando, una misión solo para que vengan por mí, pensé que era solo un pretexto para darle unas vacaciones románticas a dos jóvenes ninjas- dijo en respuesta al chunnin, sin perder la sonrisa al ver la expresión de ira e incredulidad en su cara, alguien divertido para tomar el pelo -he estado ocupado así que me he limitado a ignorar sus mensajes, no pensé en que creyera que soy a mi edad y con el camino recorrido alguien que necesita que vigilen si estoy bien- prosiguió ahora mirando al otro joven

De hecho se pensó en la posibilidad que las líneas de comunicación de Konoha estuvieran comprometidas- le contesto

Bueno que estén aquí me sirve- menciono con un encogimiento de hombros -como notaran aquí no hay ni un alma y la razón por la que me incomunique es mi vocación-

Lo note, aún no ha salido un nuevo libro- dijo el de sharingan- ¡Estupendo! pensó Iruka, Sandaime preocupado por la posible pérdida de uno de sus shinobis y este solo pensando en sus perversiones escritas, y al que mandan a buscarlo es igual de pervertido

Cree a mi parecer una de mis mejores historias, pero mi ilustrador tuvo que retirarse antes de empezar este proyecto, yo soy un buen ilustrador pero supongo que soy bastante inconstante para el ritmo que mi novela necesita- respondió la pregunta no hecha de su fan #1, que sabía que el Sannin de los sapo solía hacer varias de las imágenes extras de sus obras, pero toda su obra incluso pensar que lo hacia una sola persona por muy buen ilustrador que fuera se le hacía increíble

Sin contar que sobre todo para las imágenes que más requieren detalle soy una persona de estudio en vivo- y su cara a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal, fue toda la aclaración que Umino necesitaba acerca del tipo de imágenes y también se diera una idea del tipo de estudio en vivos que el hombre hacia y que viendo que aquí no hay ni un alma sería difícil de conseguir

Para este punto de la conversación los tres hombres ya se habían levantado de las termas y esperaban en la habitación el Sannin, donde se podía observar la gran cantidad de papel, obras inacabadas y demás que provoca una tormenta de ideas que no han logrado dar con la emoción perfecta a transmitir.

Al haberse servido la comida y comenzar a correr el sake cuando, su demasiado gordo y amable anfitrión se había ausentado y el sensor confirmo que no había nadie alrededor volvieron al tema: el regreso del Sannin a Konoha sin más dilación y la negativa de este:

Kakashi-kun, tu que eres mi fan entiende, no puedo volver hasta ver esto más avanzado- hizo un generoso gesto de mano abarcando la habitación y el desorden alrededor, este se mantenía impasible sin hablar, al parecer demasiado conmocionado entre seguir la orden o darle algo de tiempo al Sannin

Jiraiya- sama, debe volver, por favor- le decía un jovencísimo a su parecer chunnin, de rasgos encantadores casi, casi como una de sus protagonistas… y Kakashi-kun aun con ese cuerpo esbelto y medio rostro embozado, daba la apariencia de recio príncipe protector de su chica, como la historia en cuestión, y quizá era el sake, la insistencia de la criatura que no debía llegar a los veinte y el silencio desesperante del otro hombre a la habitación lo que lo hizo decir esas palabras que al final

Bueno entonces sean mis modelos de estudio en vivo- decreto el Sannin, haciendo enrojecer de la rabia y la vergüenza al menor de sus acompañantes y que saco de su mutismo al jounnin

¡QUE!, ¡Sensei!, ¡creo que no!, a Iruka y a mí nos faltan bastantes partes importantes para que sus imágenes transmitan el arte y belleza del erotismo de su obra- exclamo más preocupado de ver en el arte de su libro a dos hombres disfrutando, que la usual belleza de una dama sin ropa siendo adorada con las manos ( o tentáculos, según el caso) por el caballero en cuestión, o esa última imagen deliciosa de un especial de dos hermosas kunoichis disfrutando de las hermosas curvas que tenían, no por desconocer el placer que dos hombres podrían darse o verlo mal, solo que el … siendo sincero romantizaba demasiado sus icha-icha y jamás pensó en amor al ver dos hombres, él siempre había tenido revolcones en misión ya sea hombres y mujeres pero cuando su pareja era un caballero, sinceramente el asunto lo volvía más dominante y egoísta en su propia satisfacción, no lo veía digno de la belleza de las obras del hombre frente a él.

¡oh vamos ¡ este jovencito no tiene nada que envidiarle nada en sonrojos y caras tiernas a mis damas- dijo el Sannin mientras sostenía el rostro rojo de Iruka aun estupefacto ante ( a su ver ) la estupidez dicha y de pronto eso cayo en la mente del jounnin, ¡sí! eso era quizá la razón por la que le fastidiaba esos gestos en el otro, el los asociaba a las bellezas del icha-icha, ya no sentándole tan mal la idea.

¡alto ahí! ¡En serio se está escuchando!- dijo al Sannin al recuperar algo de voz, intentando hacer entrar en razón a los otros dos hombres porque por la mirada que le lanzo Hatake ya se veía bastante humillado ( pensar en el como una heroína de esas noveluchas)

Sino no volveré a Konoha, y quiero ver que intenten llevarme de otra manera que no sea por mi voluntad- reto el pelilargo, sabiendo los tres ahí que en un enfrentamiento ellos volverían a Konoha con el rabo entre las patas

Ambos menores se vieron y al encontrarse el ojo oscuro con la mirada chocolate todo quedo muy claro: lo harían y ni un Yamanaka les sacaría jamás la verdad. Lo que pasa en la misiones todos sabían, no siempre iba al informe, eso sería lo que pasaría en esa habitación.

OK, estamos dispuestos- dijeron ambos y al otro hombre solo le faltó brillar para demostrar su gusto, al fin acabaría esas siluetas que necesitaba, sin contar que la química el veía en ambos apuntaba muy alto ( al final solo era un romántico bastante pervertido)

El Sannin estaba y acomodado y pertrechado con sus implementos de dibujo y en medio de la habitación, sentados y en espera de las indicaciones dos hombres, uno verdaderamente incómodo y el otro con su tradicional desinterés. Y el hombre mayor pensó que debía ponerlos a tono, si no eso no funcionaria, en especial porque de hecho a trancas y barrancas había sacado las ilustraciones y solo faltaba el final.

Junko lucia completamente pletórica, tanta ansiedad e incertidumbre seria dejada en paz , si Tora era sincero con lo que decía sin duda el dolor seria dejado atrás y ambos podrían empezar un futuro junto, era lo que pensaba mientras se estiraba intentando abarcar a ese hombre con sus brazos , deseando ser ella ahora quien lo protegiera- recito y vio que su idea fue recibida pues el joven Iruka se estiraba pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Kakashi, el cual parecía lucir bastante desconcertado, tanto por el contacto aun tenso entre ambos, como por lo dicho por el Sannin

¡Sensei! ¿Es el final?- pregunto bastante sorprendido y Jiraiya esperaba que fuera más por el "spoiler no jutsu" que se estaba llevando y no por la secuencia que sabría vendría en uno de sus finales, el hombre pensaba en esa dinámica como: abrazo, beso y apapacho. Aunque por la cara divertida que puso supuso que fue por la secuencia, el único pobre inocente era el moreno; el escritor se levantó, se acercó a ellos y con delicadeza comenzó a manipular sus cuerpos

No me gustan las posturas demasiado forzosas, sobre todo en los abrazos, ocupo naturalidad, ¡No me mire así jovencito!, sé que ni aun amigo se le debe abrazar como si tuviera lepra menos aun amante que promete reencarnar y regresar cada vida contigo- le dijo a Umino, al ver su cara de inconformidad, a pasar los dos brazos del menor por el cuello del peliplata y poner las manos del mayor en su cintura, y moviéndolos para que quedaran un poco inclinados hacia el tatami, dando una apariencia de intimidad aunque con un buen ángulo para que su pincel pudiera captar bien los cuerpos y rostros, después regreso a su lugar.

La nueva posición era, sin lugar a dudas más íntima, y eso hizo pasar saliva a ambos, quien más lo notaba era Hatake quien sentía el pecho del otro bombear y respirar más rápido contra él, y sin darse cuenta el mismo apretó el agarre en la cintura ajena lo que ocasiono que el rostro de su compañero se sonrojara aún más, y al verlo sonrojado hizo que mismo comenzara a salivar en exceso ( realmente no tenía que envidiar a las chicas de Jiraiya), lo que incomodo aún más al aprendiz de maestro cuyos ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar de la vergüenza por sentir la mirada del copy nin tan fija en él, quien solo apretó el agarre, dios ese hombre era tan desesperante que era realmente un milagro que luciera deseable, pensaba el mayor. Mientras el hombre que observaba todo se disponía a avanzar en el dibujo al tener ya la expresión que buscaba en sus modelos.

Permanecieron así por lo menos media hora mientras sentían sus pulsos acelerar y solo ese grado de molestia natural que los hacia repelerse les ayudaba a no mal pensar el asunto, por el momento.

Kakashi sabía lo que proseguía así que no se asustó cuando después de quince minutos que el escritor los dejo desentumirse volviera a la carga con la recitación del final de su novela, aunque si le causaba ansiedad saber que estaría más "desprotegido" de cierta manera, Iruka se extrañó que en cuanto Jiraiya comenzó a recitar, el otro se despojó de su máscara, ni siquiera pudo procesar el que estaba viendo el rostro del otro hombre por primera vez sin mascara cuando ya tenía al otro sobre el: aprovechando que el beso que recibía Junko era inesperado y arrebatado de parte de Tora, se lanzó contra el chunnin inmediatamente tomándolo duramente por la cintura y la espalda, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos del impacto; Así es no se confundan, el solo deseaba ser lo menos observado por el otro y que mejor esa pose donde lo sujetaba contra el en su regazo tomándolo por una mano en la cintura y la otra llevando "el rostro sorprendido de la doncella a su mirada para confirmarle sus sentimientos en sus labios y mirada", solo se escuchó la carcajada del hombre con el pincel en la mano y el vago – ¡Así se hace chico!, no se muevan, Iruka-chan sé que es molesto pero quedo perfecto- contesto a lo no formulado.

¿Han intentado sostener un beso sin variar la posición por lo menos veinte minutos?

No lo intenten, aun para ninjas con entrenamiento en sigilo y acostumbrados a acechar en la misma posición a su misión durante horas es algo duro, más porque sinceramente Umino quería gritarle bastantes improperios a esos dos hombres, malditos ¡pervertidos! pero la mano dura del mayor en su mandíbula y su lengua, que burlona cuando intento hablar se movió contra su boca, ocasionándole un escalofrió y el coraje de escuchar la risilla contra él.

Kakashi diría que ha tenido mejores besos, es más eso el no o consideraba ni eso, aunque pudo verse convertido en eso si el chunnin torpe le hubiera seguido el juego, no le quedo más que reírse de él, ¿Enserio estremecerse por eso? ¿Acaso nunca había besado a nadie?, sin querer saber exactamente por qué esa idea le resulto bastante atrayente, estaba a punto de volver a moverse contra su boca cuando Jiraiya los llamo a descanso, haciendo que el otro casi saltara para alejarse de él.

Solo el orgullo de no echarse para atrás lo mantenía en pie, ¡malditos pervertidos! Juraba que en cuanto volviera a la aldea juntaría a sus conocidos y organizaría una quema de esas seudo-novelas, las futuras generaciones lo agradecerán, se notaba que esas cosas quemaban neuronas no más hay que ver la cosa con la que había tenido que venir en la misión.

Esta vez Jiraiya les dio más tiempo de descanso, el otro chico se veía capaz de darle batalla física a Kakashi si intentaba entrar en su espacio personal de esa manera otra vez, y no era tan tonto como para no notar las dos veces que el peliplata intento volver bastante verídico el intercambio de saliva, incluso a él se le antojo la cara de vergüenza total del menor.

Otra vez volvieron a la posición inicial, ambos sentados juntos pero una barrera invisible entre los dos, Kakashi pensando que por lo menos va a disfrutar del magreo que viene y el otro pensando en una manera de matar al famoso Kakashi del sharingan y que los ANBU no lo pillen, Jiraiya comenzó a recitar y el sorprendido fue Hatake en esta ocasión, al sentir como era tirado al suelo con su rostro sujeto por las "manos de una dulce doncella" según la ficción mientras su rostro era acunado con una fuerza estaba seguro no se le da a un amante, sino para romper la mandíbula de un ninja enemigo en combate, ahora era su boca la asaltada pero sin lugar a dudas siempre sale a relucir la experiencia pues no le costó invertir la situación de poder, basto con enredar una de sus manos a la espalda del otro y la otra descansarla casi sin ejercer presión en los glúteos del otro hombre incluso fardo un poco y embistió su pelvis contra a de otro por el puro placer de sacar por completo de balance a su compañero, quedando en una posición prometedora y comprometedora: Iruka con las piernas abiertas recostado sobre el ninja copia en un apasionado beso ( rompe mandíbula, pero beso).

Jiraiya dibujo como poseso a máxima velocidad si quería entretenerse con esos dos y, lo que se veía ahora con más claridad que un vaso de agua, su tensión sexual no resuelta debía aprovechar para terminar el dibujo y hacerlos pasar a la siguiente etapa, y como que él se consideraba un gran escritor que Kakashi Hatake se comería a ese muchachito y más valdría que sea listo y lo volviera su pareja porque ambos tenían suficiente química como para ver que se podía dar algo bueno a él nadie lo sacaba de la idea que su viejo maestro tan casamentera pervertida como el por eso los eligió para venir en su busca.

¡Continúen así!- Ordeno el Sannin- Junko sabía lo que venía, ser poseída una vez más por ese avasallador que le despojaba de razón con sus lascivos toques- recito y Kakashi ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó cambiando posiciones, recostó a Iruka encontrando la mirada chocolate asustada, y pensó por que no asustarlo un poco más, solo un poquito , la verdad si se veía adorable y si se ponían a tono, bueno quizá él podría ser más amable con el que con otros hombres con los que ha estado, fue directo a su cuello, y a sus manos no les falto velocidad para tenerle con la camiseta subida mostrando un tentador pezón hacia Jiraiya (no olvidaba, que estaban modelando para un estudio en vivo al fin y al cabo)y la otra mano ya había abierto y bajado los pantalones del otro dejándolo en ropa interior mostrando sus muslos y la silueta tentadora de sus glúteos.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del chunnin, el otro no le había dado ni tiempo de moverse y cuando intento moverse el mayor le detuvo las manos con una sobre la cabeza, ¡estaba loco! Que le pasaba, por dios que eso acabe rápido pensaba porque sabía que el Sannin seguía ahí y escuchaba el pincel aunque la miraba que le daba el hombre que tenía encima no prometía nada bueno. Si no fuera un shinobi entrenado ya estaría llorando, con razón nadie le conocía una relación a ese idiota que estaba sobre él, si así los trataba seguramente lo único que conseguiría seria revolcones de tugurio.

El Sannin seguía moviendo el pincel y Hatake sinceramente ya estaba esperando que terminaran para ofrecerle un revolcón a ese hombre molestoso aunque bastante apetecible como había descubierto: rojo del coraje y vergüenza, lindo rostro y cuerpo bastante bien, el coletero en alguna de su rodadas por el suelo había desaparecido dejando el cabello castaño como un marco hermoso para su rostro. Su erección ya comenzaba a ser incipiente y notaba que el otro se había dado cuenta y mostraba una cara de completa molestia y bastante vergüenza lo único que hizo fue sonreírle y repegarse solo un poco más contra él, para que la notara más y pode respirarle más de cerca. Incomodándole algo más y haciendo le pasar saliva.

Cunado dejaron de escuchar el rasgueo del pincel sobre el papel, el otro intento salir corriendo de debajo, él lo sostuvo empujando su pecho por completo sobre él, escucho la risa del escritor shinobi

Kakashi-kun sería mejor que lo dejases ir, no deberías comer pan frente a los pobres y menos frente a mí, a lo mejor deseo unírmeles – exclamo acercándoseles el otro, la mano de Kakashi que no sostenía el agarre había bajado del pecho del otro hasta al ropa interior del otro, cuando sintió al Sannin acercársele le volteo a ver – No me importaría mucho, pero primero déjeme chequear la mercancía- dijo al comenzar a bajar la ropa interior

Iruka estaba que no se creía, iba ser asaltado sexualmente por shinobis de su propia aldea, dos leyendas ni más ni menos, cuando de pronto ¡PUFF! El lugar se había cubierto de humo y él tenía dos pergaminos al lado en lugar de los dos malditos degenerados que lo rodeaban y una carta sellada con el símbolo de la Hoja:

Querido Iruka

Si estás leyendo esto el sello que añadí a una de tus pertenencias más íntimas se ha activado, espero me perdones por meter las manos en algo tan personal pero sabía yo que era necesario para el cumplimiento de esta misión.

Conozco a mi alumno y dudo bastante de la intervención de nuestras líneas de información, así que supuse que su "vocación" era lo que lo mantenía su presencia alejada de aquí, así que, repito perdóname, pues lo conozco y sé que lo único que lo atrae es la perversión, y como no sabía exactamente en qué clase de lugar tú y tu compañero iban a acabar, sin contar que conozco el clase de animadversión que se tienen concluí que un poco de protección extra no estaría más; el sello es sencillo, encierra en un pergamino a las personas alrededor de ti, en un radio de cinco metros, si tu ropa era removida por alguien que no seas tú-

P.D, si mi maestro y tu compañero de misión fueron encerrados por el sello, traértelos así, aquí lo revertiré, que los otros batallen si desean liberar a los otros pervertidos.

Así Iruka partió rumbo a su aldea con dos pergaminos cargando, después de pagar por la estancia de sus otros dos acompañantes y la suya, sin embargo su anfitrión no solo no poseía un lugar exitoso como su hermana sino que tampoco contaba con la discreción de la misma pues toda la aldea cercana al onsen se enteró de como un ninja que lucía amabilísimo se encargó de despachar a su acompañante y de ese viejo borracho y pervertido que se estuvo alojando mucho rato y todavía pago la estancia de los dos sujetos según el "eliminados"


End file.
